


Genesis

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Christian Bible, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Adam and Lucifer, the creation of the world, Hell, and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

Adam was created to be the perfect man. Despite what church stained glass windows would tell you, Adam was not pale, but dark skinned, traditional of someone from the Middle East. It was no wonder that the Morning Star grew obsessed. When God first asked Lucifer to bow before his new creation, Lucifer refused, thinking man to be a dirty and stupid creature. God sent him to the garden, where Lucifer watched, unseen, as Adam tended to the animals. He was young too, oh yes, not more than 13, but what did age mean to an immortal being?

Lucifer would deny it to anyone that asked, but his heart sang with love. He started to notice every detail about Adam. His hands, knuckles always scraped, but palms soft to the touch. His hair, obsidian, curled, and long, just brushing his chin. His back, muscled, tanned from the sun, sometimes burnt. And his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. Like pieces of scorched amber, with obsidian flecks frozen in it, they were unlike any Lucifer had seen. Even looking upon the splendor that was his brothers and sisters, he saw not one set of eyes that could compare to Adam.

The angels were breathtaking, but not beautiful creatures. In the bible when they said “do not be afraid” it was for good reason. They were terrifying to look at. Bleak, white faces with icy blue, or black, or piercing yellow eyes. Most had no hair, and if they did, it resembled quicksilver caught in flame. Their limbs were long, with bones that stuck out at painful looking angles, and their teeth were shark-like, with rows of them crowding their black gums. Some, they could change their appearance, or take on a host, be it animal or plant, but most chose to stay in their “normal” skin. Not Lucifer.

He yearned to be like man, and tried to mimic Adam’s appearance. It was hard to do, and his angelic traits still shone through. His skin, instead of a beautiful bronze, was instead pale, like milk, or clouds. His eyes did not take on the pallor of amber, or the cool dark tones of earth but the shifting blue of water. His hair was no longer fire, but a flat corn silk yellow that Lucifer began to despise. Had any of us seen him today, we would have stopped and stared at his beauty, assuming him to be a prince, or a god, but when he looked at his reflection, all he saw was a washed out version of what he aspired to be.

Adam was untouchable. God had instructed all angels that no contact should be made. They were allowed in the garden, of course, but only if Adam didn’t see them. Lucifer took this as a punishment for his original refusal to bow before man, and loathed his father for it. His brothers and sisters began to shun and mock him for his choice of appearance. Lucifer ignored them. He no longer cared.

Lucifer began to leave Adam gifts. Flowers and stones he would leave in piles by the stream where Adam drank. Woven bracelets and necklaces left tied to his walking staff. Adam’s face would always light up when he found them, smiling widely, and he would play with his new toy until he grew bored with it, and would tuck it with the rest under the forbidden tree of knowledge. Whenever Adam slept, Lucifer would sit close to him, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath.

He would eventually forget himself, and brush his hair, or touch his face, and Adam would wake, confusedly, but Lucifer was always gone. When Adam confessed his loneliness to God, Lucifer’s heart broke. He wanted to scoop up the young man in his arms and shield him with his wings. God’s solution was to make… her. Eve, he called her, as if a jest at Lucifer. The Morning Star shunted to the side by Eve. Adam didn’t seem to take to her as easily as he should have. They did everything together, but only because they had no one else. Eve was rather silent as a whole, and after attempting to get her to speak more to him for a few weeks, Adam gave up, and they lived side by side in silence.

Lucifer’s first transgression came in the form of Lilith. He knew, really, that going against God would cause him nothing but pain, but he came across Adam one night, slipping away from Eve to sit morosely by a small pond. Lucifer snapped, and disguised himself before stepping forward. Adam was shocked at his appearance, even more so at the form he had chosen. Still unable to look like Adam, he instead chose to mimic Eve, and was, indeed, closer to her than he had been able to get to him.

As a woman, his hair was darker, a brown that resembled the tilled earth of the fields, and his eyes were the same shade. His skin was no longer the color of milk, but rather an olive tone, like the underside of bark freshly scraped from a tree. Adam’s reaction was more than Lucifer could have hoped for. He fell to his knees, staring in wonder up at him.

“Who…” His voice was a hushed whisper, as if speaking too loudly would cause Lucifer to disappear. “What is your name?” He asked, wonderingly.

“L-” Lucifer paused. He didn’t want to be the light bearer, or the morning star, he wanted to be… “Lilith.” He heard himself say, in a voice so unlike his own, higher, and musical. Lilith was a good name. Night shifter. That’s exactly what he needed to be.

“Lilith.” Adam stood and tentatively touched Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer noted how Adam towered over the form he was in. “I think… you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Did God send you like he sent Eve?” Lucifer’s joy turned sour at the name of the other woman.

“No.” He shook his head. “I... I sent myself.” Adam’s brow furrowed and Lucifer reached his new delicate hands up to smooth out the wrinkles. “Do not worry about how I came to be here.” Lucifer hushed him. “Simply know that I am here, and that I am here only for you.” Adam took Lucifer’s hands in his own, smiling. “Come. I want to show you something.”

Lucifer led Adam to a grove he knew Adam had never been in before, secluded and soft, the moonlight casting a halo on their secret rendezvous. Adam lay down in the grass, Lucifer next to him. Adam was silent for a moment before he rolled on his side, and gathered Lucifer in his arms. He had to choke back tears at the soft touch of Adam’s hands, and when he felt his lips brush his forehead, he thought he would die from happiness.

“I had heard God speak of love when he created Eve for me.” Adam whispered. “But I never knew it until this moment.”

Lucifer never meant for it to go as far as it did, but Adam kept kissing him, and he never wanted it to stop. When they were done, and Adam was asleep, Lucifer slipped away and turned back into his own self, or rather, the man skin he had been wearing for so long that it felt more like his self than his true angel skin ever did. He couldn’t shake the feeling of comfort that had taken him over, but there was nausea and guilt plaguing him. He had disobeyed his father. Never before had any angel gone against His word.

The next morning, Adam awoke, dismayed and confused at his lover’s absence. He went back to Eve, who didn’t comment on his disappearance, in fact, said nothing to him at all, simply went about her chores, and he, his. Lucifer spent the day in hiding, avoiding his siblings and father as much as one could, and avoiding Adam as well, but when darkness fell, Adam was back at the clearing, and Lucifer couldn’t resist.

It became a ritual. Night falling, meeting in the clearing, laying with each other, and Lucifer disappearing by dawn. Adam would whisper sweet words into Lucifer’s ear, and Lucifer would return the act in kind. Adam was glad to share his thoughts, and Lucifer glad to listen. He wasn’t silent like Eve, no, he interrupted, asked questions, told his own stories, and Adam loved him all the more for it. Lucifer realized it couldn’t last forever, even if his siblings didn’t catch them, Adam was only mortal, and as such, had to die.

“I only wish…” Adam sighed, one night, as Lucifer ran his fingers through his hair.

“Wish what, my darling?” Lucifer asked, gazing down at Adam in his lap.

“I wish she wasn’t here. Eve.” Adam made a face as he said her name and Lucifer frowned.

“Why?”

“Because then you and I could be together. Actually be together. During the day, not just at night.” Adam’s voice was urgent and sad all at once.

“Eve is here to stay. Don’t get greedy, what we have is all we have.” Lucifer silently wished that Eve would go away as well, but he knew that couldn’t happen… unless… “If Eve left, would you swear before God you loved me?”

“I would. In a heartbeat.” Adam sat up and kneeled, taking Lucifer’s hands into his own. Lucifer knelt, shifting closer to him.

“Would you have me, to hold, to love, till death do us part?”

“I would. I do.” Adam nodded and touched his forehead to Lucifer’s “Lilith, will you stay with me, through all that happens?”

“I will.” Lucifer’s voice broke at the use of his false name, tears beginning to well up against his will.

“Why do you cry?” Adam was distraught.

“This is not my true form,” Lucifer whispered. “And I am afraid you may not like the real me.”

“I would love you in any form!” Adam chastised, wiping away his tears.

“Even if I were ugly? Even if I were a boar with huge tusks?” Lucifer asked.

“Even if you were a swamp toad.” Adam smiled.

“Even if I were a man, like you?” Lucifer asked. Angels didn’t define themselves as “man” or “woman” but each was created to have a marked resemblance towards one or the other, and Lucifer decidedly considered himself a man. It troubled him when God created a counterpart to Adam, because he thought it meant he would never love him back.

“What a silly question.” Adam laughed. He was simply a human; he had no concept of sexuality, and only a vague notion of gender. His expression sobered when he saw Lucifer’s expression. “Of course. Why would you being like me make a difference?” Adam shook his head. “If you were more like me you could understand me more than you do, we would truly be one. That sounds wonderful. But,” He brushed his hair back. “You are wonderful right now.” Lucifer smiled, cautiously, and began to form a plan. A wild plan, a hazy plan, and a dangerous plan, but a plan nonetheless.

The next morning, Lucifer was gone, as usual, when Adam woke up. He went about his daily tasks, herding the animals, bathing himself, ignoring Eve all the while. She went back to their usual spot of rest, after she had cleaned herself, beneath the tree of knowledge. She reclined and let the sun dry her, closing her eyes in peace.

“Hello.” A voice jolted Eve out of her tranquility.

“Hello?” She looked around, seeing no one.

“I’m up here. On the branch.” The voice came again and she peered closer at the tree, spotting a large green snake curled around a low hanging branch.

“I didn’t know snakes could talk.” She wondered.

“Mossst ssnakess can’t.” The snake hissed. “I’m ssspecial.”

“Oh. I’m Eve.” She tilted her head. “What do you want?”

“I want to ssshare sssomething with you Eve.” The snake wound itself tighter.

“What?”

“Thisss deliciousss fruit.” The snake shook the branch so an apple fell to the ground.

“Adam says we’re not supposed to eat the fruit.”

“Why?” The snake asked innocently. Eve thought long and hard.

“I don’t know.” She finally shrugged.

“Well then, I’ll tell you why. Becaussse it isss ssso deliciousss that if you eat it, you might not want to eat any of the other fruitsss in the garden.” Eve laughed.

“That’s a silly reason! I like fruit. All fruits. I won’t just want apples.”

“Then try it.” The snake suggested and Eve thought for a moment, before bending down and picking up the apple. She raised it to her lips and bit down, chewing and swallowing. She paused for a moment, her expression changing into worry, before looking down at herself.

“I’m naked!” Her hands flew to cover her body and the snake laughed.

“There’sss fig leavesss over there.” He nodded with his head and Eve ran, desperate to find clothes. The snake slipped down into the grass, and Lucifer arose a moment later, pleased with himself. He plucked another apple and looked at it, contemplating its shiny skin.

“Tree of knowledge. Hm.” He made a gesture and hid the apple away so only he could produce it, then went to find Adam. He had just rounded the corner and brought the stream into view when he froze dead in place. Eve was sitting with Adam across from her, and they both wore fig leaves to cover their most intimate places. Lucifer’s eyes slid from Eve, talking quite a lot now, over to Adam, who looked more serious than he had ever seen, down to the discarded apple on the ground.

There were two bites taken out of it.

If anyone had been watching him, they would have seen him crumple, almost literally, as his mortal illusion disappeared and was replaced with his true angel form, face contorting into rage and grief before he disappeared with a faint flap of wings. He retreated into a far corner of heaven, but was still able to hear his father’s cry when he found out what had happened. His brother told him that Adam and Eve had been cast out of the garden, sent to walk the earth, and that Eve had been punished with the pain of childbirth.

“Good.” Lucifer thought bitterly. “Serves her right.” His father didn’t summon him, a relief and a disappointment all in one. Part of him wanted to be punished. How long he spent moping was hard to tell. He often took out the apple he had stolen and looked at it. It never grew stale or withered and Lucifer would look at his own reflection, distorted in the shiny peel.

He began to spend his days making himself uglier. He turned his skin the same shade of red as the apple, he then tried on different animal parts. His feet became hooves, his legs grew fur as black as Adam’s hair. He turned his teeth into fangs, and his eyes took on the thin slit like appearance of the snake he had masqueraded as. He changed his wings, getting rid of the feathers that caused them to look beautiful, and covering them with black leathery skin. His hands turned clawed and he sprouted a tail, long and pointed, the end sharp enough to slice whatever it touched. Finally, he got rid of his hair, instead growing two long rams horns from his skull. When he revealed himself to his brothers, they didn’t mock him. They didn’t dare. After their stunned silence grew deafening, he escaped to the garden, where he sat in the clearing, and defiantly, in full daylight, ate the apple. Every last bite.

To say the apple opened his eyes would be too cliché, but it did destroy whatever shred of obedience he had left in him. He knew now that god was a fool, and a dictator. Lucifer fumed, watching his other siblings blindly follow his father’s orders. It wasn’t right. He had to do something. For weeks he watched, and plotted, whispering in angel’s ears and turning respect into contempt.

He began to amass a following. He had always been charismatic, with a silver tongue, and now, despite the tongue being forked, he used it to his advantage. Other angels began to listen to what he had to say, changing their own appearance in solidarity, until heaven was divided, and ripe for a fight. Lucifer didn’t expect to win, but his self-destructive streak was growing, and he wanted to burn them all.

For the first time in eternity, angels died. Blood was spilled on both sides, and Lucifer coated himself in it. He was the last of the rebels standing, all the rest had already been cast out, and Lucifer watched them fall. His own brother, Michael, the eldest, held him by his neck over the edge of heaven. His expression was filled with disgust. Lucifer grabbed onto his brother’s forearm, nails sinking into his skin and making Michael wince.

“This is your fault and your folly, brother.” Michael spat. “Look upon those that have died because of you, and look to those you led astray, suffering for their impudence.” Lucifer didn’t take his eyes off of Michael.

“I revel in their pain.” He hissed, through clenched teeth. “And I will suffer with them gladly.” He forced Michael’s grip open, and let himself fall. Nine days it took him to reach earth, nine days of agony as their wings burned and were scorched off. Their wails filled the sky, a demonic sound, as that’s what they became when they fell. Inhuman. Lucifer, despite having fallen last, was the first to land.

The land cracked from his impact, splitting into pieces as the water rushed in between them. The other angels fell around him, pushing up land into mountains, creating craters that filled with water, shaping the once clean flat earth into what we know it as today. None of their impacts changed the world so much as Lucifer’s did. He gathered himself up, ready to hide himself away, but he looked around and saw the expectant faces of his comrades. Surely they didn’t expect him to lead them, not now, not after they had failed so totally. He looked again, and noticed their looks were not of expectancy, but jealousy. He looked down at himself and then back at the others, a realization dawning on him.

They all had lost their wings in the fall. All but him. He tested them, spreading them out. It hurt to move them, and he saw that they were ripped and torn, skin bloody and bones poking through. But they were still there. The others realized he wasn’t going to aid them in any way, and drifted off. He watched as they banded together and began to search out a place to call home. The light burned their burnt and fragile skin, so they sought out darkness, finding a cave that led far below the earth. Lucifer was reluctant to follow, but when he too could no longer bear the pain of the sun on his back, he slunk down to join the others, sealing the way out so only those who knew how could escape.

They began to expand; creating a place that was opposite the garden in every way. Dark, barren, filled with horrible creatures that would cause even the most devout man to question his faith. The fall had not only burned their wings, but twisted their beings. They began to lash out at one another, ripping at flesh and bone. Lucifer watched; dismayed to see how the mighty had fallen. Michael was right; he had caused their corruption. He did something he hadn’t done for a long time. He prayed to his father.

There were no words from his father like he was used to, but an answer came in the trickle of souls. While the demonic angels had been torturing each other, the humans had populated the earth, and while some souls made it to his father’s domain once they had passed, others needed to be punished. The demons were happy for the respite from fighting each other, and took to flaying the souls happily. Lucifer was disgusted. He drifted far away from them, until he was healed enough to leave his new hellish domain and once again drift about the earth.

At first he was satisfied with just watching the humans, but soon he grew bored, and began to play with them like he had played with Adam, never revealing himself to those he toyed with. No man nor woman alive could compare to his lost love, and so he didn’t give them gifts of stones and bracelets, but took joy in corrupting them, whispering evil in their ears like he had with Eve. The more killing, stealing, and grief he brought, the more his broken heart hardened, until he had convinced himself he couldn’t feel the ache anymore.

Eons passed like this. Lucifer no longer spoke to God, or anyone, really. Even his underlings left him alone, afraid of his anger if they bothered him. Lucifer had slipped out again to wreck havoc, but as he flew silently over cities his rage turned to ash.

He still missed him. He still loved him.

A part of him had hoped that Adam’s soul would be damned so that Lucifer could see him again, but despite his watchful eye, there was no sign of him in the newly created Hell. After a century, he had to admit defeat.

He would never see his love again.


End file.
